Containers for storing and dispensing sterile liquids are known which have an inner or primary cap and an outer or overcap. Such containers are in common use for various medical and hospital procedures, such as the administration of irrigating solutions. Such sterile medical liquid containers have a common purpose of maintaining the sterility of their liquid contents during storage, shipping and dispensing. It is necessary that the closure system by easy for the nurse or physician to open, advantageously by the customary, continuous, counter-clockwise rotation of the closure on the container.
The containers are commonly made of disposable, thermoplastic material and for maximum safety in hospital procedures, the containers should be discarded after opening and use. A container that has a non-resealable closure, is formed of disposable, thermoplastic material and will typically be discarded after opening and use, is disclosed in Bellamy and Winchell U.S. application Ser. No. 871,320, filed Jan. 23, 1978, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,111,235, issued on Sept. 5, 1978. We have discovered, however, that it is often desirable in laboratory use to utilize thermoplastic bottles having resealable characteristics. An example of a thermoplastic bottle that can be resealed is disclosed in Fowles and Winchell U.S. Pat. No. 4,093,093, in which the primary or inner cap threadedly engages with the external threads of the container neck.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a hermetically sealed container which has a tamper-proof seal and is non-resealable by using the inner or primary cap but can be converted to a resealable container if desired.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a hermetically sealed container which is simple in construction and efficient to manufacture.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a hermetically sealed container having an externally threaded dispensing outlet with an inner or primary cap that cannot be threadedly engaged with the dispensing outlet, whereby the basic unit is non-resealable.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a hermetically sealed container in which after the inner or primary cap is removed, such inner or primary cap cannot be resealed to the container but a separate, standard screw cap may be used to close the container if desired.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a hermetically sealed container which utilizes a jacking ring to jack a non-resealable primary cap off the dispensing outlet.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.